luckyfredipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Lucky Fred Wiki:Administrators
Administrators, also known as sysops, are the Wiki's most trusted users. All administrators are voted into that position by the community, and help keep the wiki a safe, informative and fun place to be. Administrators are all just normal users, but with access to a few extra tools that allow them to keep the wiki a nice place. For easy recognition, administrators have their usernames in a or (if also a bureaucrat) color in the recent changes and article history. Administrator's abilities Administrators have access to some different abilities than other users, including: *No rate limits on account creation, moving pages or uploading files. *The ability to delete or restore a page. *The ability to delete, edit or toggle an article comment. *The ability to protect a page so that only certain users can edit it, and permission to edit any protected page. *The ability to restrict user group access to certain features for a limited amount of time. *Permission to edit the site interface, such as the sidebar and sitenotice, or the site skin. *Block a user from editing the Wiki. *The ability to move files. *View deleted pages. *Delete different parts of log entries and edit summaries, including removing usernames, summaries or targets. *Modify the names and images of achievement badges. Administrators are not: *Better than other users. *Owners of the wiki. *Administrators do not have more of a say in wiki matters than a user without administrator rights. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. Note: Administrators who are also bureaucrats are not included in this section For consultation on edits, pages, or becoming an admin, please direct questions to those listed above. Thank you. How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator Administrators must be very active and dedicated users, who would benefit from the extra tools. If you think that you are the right choice for adminship, please read the User Rights Requests Guideline, and file a request. As a rule of thumb, most administrators should already have access to the rollback feature and/or the content moderator rights. If your application passes, then your account will have administrator rights added to it by a bureaucrat. If there are no active bureaucrats, use the Board of User Rights to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and the Wikia Staff can provide the rights. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Other If you require administrative assistance, please contact one of the above active administrators, by either email or talk page. We will get back to you as soon as possible! If you are having an issue with an administrator, please contact a bureaucrat and inform them of the problem. If that doesn't fix it, then you can create a thread at the Board of User Rights to review them. Administrators are permitted to use on their userpage, to identify them as such. The template looks like: If also a bureaucrat, then they use :